


A game of drabbles

by Betzalee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betzalee/pseuds/Betzalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles that I've written based on my favorite ships !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arya/Gendry

_**The Proposal** _

 

This is it. Gendry thought as he nervously opened the car door for Arya. She smiled at him politely before climbing inside the passenger seat. He was on the brink of passing out, something that had never happened to him before but he just couldn't help it, he was so goddamn scared of what her answer would be. His heart was pounding hard against his chest and when he climbed in the car and put his seatbelt on, Arya grabbed his hand and spoke to him.  
"Is everything alright?" She asked, completely clueless of what was going to happen in just a few minutes  
"Ah, yeah, yeah totally fine. Just feeling a little hot" he said as he started the car.  
"You look pale, do you want to go back home? We could go eat some other day" she said concerned  
"I'm fine Arya" he looked over at her and smiled "plus, I'm a little hungry and you're all dressed up" he looked at her up and down  
She looked stunning in that black strapless dress. Her wild hair was nicely curled and she wore makeup, something she rarely did.   
"Keep your eyes on the rode Waters" she said, trying to contain a smirk  
"As my lady commands" he smiled at her.   
As they drove towards the restaurant he couldn't contain his nervousness. He couldn't believe he was about to do this and thinking of why she would say to him was driving him crazy.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at The Iron Throne restaurant. His heart still hadn't calm down and he was about to turn back around when she grabbed his hand, calming him down a little.   
"I still don't know why you asked me to come here, or why you asked me to dress up" she said as they walked inside the restaurant   
"I wanted to eat like the rich folks do" he joked  
"Shut up, stupid. We could of just stayed home" she said folding et arms across her chest  
"Why can't you be a normal lady?"   
"Why can't you not be stupid?" She smacked him on the arm  
"That isn't very lady like of you" he laughed as she rolled her eyes at him.

They had been dating for three years now and Gendry couldn't recall a day in his life were he wasn't unbelievably happy. She awoke a whole new being in Gendry and he couldn't help but love her. She was everything he wanted in a person and tonight he was going to ask her to be with him forever.

"Come on, I want to eat" she said grabbing his hand.

"Hello, welcome to the Iron Throne, do you guys have a reservation?" A blonde waitress asked them

"Ah, yes we do. Um Gendry Waters and Arya Stark" he said awkwardly. He had never been to a fancy restaurant before but tonight was a special occasion, he needed to go the extra mile even if he wasn't comfortable.

"Here you are. Your waitress will be here in a second" the girl smiled at him.

And just like she had said, a young man with long blonde hair arrived and took them to their table.

After a delicious meal and a very funny conversation, Gendry cleared his throat an reached inside his suit pocket.

"What do you have there?" She asked him, her eyes full of curiosity  
"Ah, um" his mouth suddenly went dry and he couldn't find his voice   
"Gendry, are you sure your okay?" She asked him, reaching over the table to touch his face.

Okay Gendry, this is it. He thought as he stared at her. She was so beautiful and he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her.

"Arya, I want to ask you something" he said, taking her hand in his and removing it from his face   
"What is it?" She asked him, looking completely confused

Without a word, Gendry got on his feet and walked over to her. He looked at her for a moment as she stared at up at him and then went on one knee.

He was aware that all eyes were on him and even though it made him almost piss himself, he managed to get himself together. He grabbed her hand and placed a chaste kiss on it.

ThEre were a mixture of emotions on her face and he couldn't decided whether she was happy or furious about this. She looked surprise and tears were about to escape her beautiful eyes.

"Why are you doing stupod?" She whispered  
This was his queue. He looked ack at her yes and cleared his throat.

"Arya Stark. My beautiful wolf girl from the north. I have no idea how you managed to capture my heart, you with your flat chest and wild hair. I never imagined this would ever happen but I'm so fucking glad it did. I'm glad you walked into Mott's garage three years ago, I'm glad you kept on coming back even after I finished fixing your car and I'm glad you didn't listen to your mom when he said you had to break up with me. I'm glad your stood beside me through thick and thin and haven't given a single fuck about my social status. I'm so glad that you have showed me what love truly is Arya. Because I'm in love with you and I know you love me so please, I know I'm a stupid bull headed idiot but I'm your stupid bullheaded idot and I want to be that forever" he said, trying to catch his breath "So Arya, would you marry me?"he said opening the small case where the ring sat. It belong to his Mother and he aaa lucky to be giving it to her.

Everyone around them were silent and so was Arya and he didn't know what to do next.

"Gendry..." She whispered again, this time a small gasp escape her lips before she threw her self at him, hugging him tightly.

"Can I take that as a yes?" He asked, hugging her tightly

"Yes you idiot"

**__ **


	2. Arya/Gendry

_**Tempted** _

Arya was speechless.

She stared at Gendry with her mouth hanging open and no matter how hard she fought with her brain she just couldn't take her eyes away. He was oblivious to her, for all he knew she was sleeping soundly in his bed, but no, he was super wrong if he thought that. Arya was wide awake, hiding behind the wall that separated his room from the living room. She had woken up thirsty and decided to go get some water, never imagining that she was going to stumble into a naked Gendry.

Arya had stayed over at his house for the weekend, like she usually did after he started college in the city, away from Winterfell and even though they had been friends for over 10 years already, Arya had never seen him naked. She couldn't understand the feelings that were arising at the pit of her stomach or the butterflies or the strange warmness that had settled in between her legs. All she knew was that she felt a strange temptation navigating through her body. She watched as Gendry bend down to pick up his underwear and put them on. His chiselled body was making it hard for Arya to breath. She was oh so tempted to run her hands along his body.

 _Snap out of it! what do you think you're doing? Go back to his room now and locked the door!_ Her mind was screaming at her but her feet wouldn't move. She had always thought Gendry was extremely handsome and even though no one but her new, she had a stupid crush on him since they were little. Yet she never made an approach towards her feelings, she never flirted, never hinted out anything. She had never felt so needy before, until now. She wanted to touch him, wanted him to touch her as well. She was tempted to go up to him and jump on him right there and get it over with, but a sad realization washed over her. Gendry only saw her as a little sister, he would never in a million years do anything with her.

With that in mind, she glumly walked away, leaving Gendry in just his boxers, he wasn't facing her, he had fixed the small couch but somehow he heard movements behind him and he turned around. Although Arya was already gone, he managed to get a glimpse of his long T-shirt that she had slept on.

"Arya, are you there?" He called out, suddenly panicking.  _Had she seen him naked?_ He couldn't help but worry about that. He probably scared her off.

"Arya" He called a second time but got no reply.

He walked over to his room and knocked on the door, withing seconds the small girl opened it. Big grey eyes staring back at him

"Yeah?" She whispered nervously

"Are you okay, do you need something?" He asked her, worried that something was wrong

"No, no, no I'm fine. Please leave" She said pushing him out with the door

"Woah there feisty, I'll go then" He said giving her a small smile which she didn't returned. She eyed him with such hunger that it made Gendry's stomach do a flip. She looked beautiful even when she was just wearing an old grey t-shirt and her hair was all messy. He was the luckiest guy in the world to have her as a friend but also the unluckiest. He could only be just friends with her even though every time he was around her he felt tempted to kiss her lips. he wanted her so much to the point it hurt sometimes, yet he had to play it off and pretend he only saw her as a friend.

"Then go" She said looking straight at him. He felt his heart begin to race faster and faster as they both stood still, staring into each others eyes.

Arya needed to get away from him. She had no idea what was going on with her body. This had never happened to her, she was always cool and collected around him yet today her hormones were eating her away. The more his blue eyes stared at her, the more she wanted to touch him.

 _Pull yourself together! say something, stupid._ She was screaming at herself. He kept looking at her, not moving, not saying anything, just staring at her with such intensity. She was lost for words and began fidgeting with the hem of the shirt.

"I, um. I'll go now" He said breaking their staring contest.

"No wait" She found herself saying. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to touch him

"Yeah?" He managed to say, his voice low and raspy. It made Arya tingle with desire and even though she didn't know what to do or say, she was happy she had told him to wait.

"Come closer" She found herself telling him. Without hesitation he took two steps forward, towering over her. She felt his hot breath tickling her face and her body was on fire. Gods be good. Something wicked was about to happen.


End file.
